


The Flower and the Snake

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku hires the beautiful Oiran Aoba for an evening. As the alcohol sinks in, inhibitions are lost and the Oiran shows Koujaku exactly why he is the most sought after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower and the Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junjoupureheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjoupureheart/gifts).



> Self-indulged PWP smut basically.

'You have sake on your lip,' Aoba's voice was as thick and luxurious as honey, and all the same it drizzled down Koujaku's body and pooled in his loins, stirring him up.

He shifted in his clothes, hoping the folds would hide his growing discomfort. But he should have known better that nothing would escape the trained eye of his expensive company.

'I-Is that so?' He stammered, reaching to wipe his lip clean.

'Not so fast,' Aoba gently swatted Koujaku's hand out of the way, a smirk full of devious intent staining his own lips as he prowled forward onto his knees. 'Allow me...' He whispered.

Koujaku's breath faltered, his cheeks aflame as the snake of Aoba's tongue slithered across his bottom lip, sensuous and slow. 'Mhm~, it tastes so much better from your mouth than my cup.'

'You have barely sipped your own.' Koujaku said, ignoring the beads of sweat that prickled along his exposed chest.

The evening of this summer night was heated, and, in the privacy of the rented room he had loosened his clothing before drinking, to be all the more comfortable. Now he half regretted it, feeling as if the golden depths of Aoba's eyes were undressing him further still.

'Is that so?' Aoba cooed, his scented breath sweet and warm and ticklish, 'Then why don't we share this next one?' Retrieving the cup from the tray Aoba pried Koujaku's mouth open with his thumb and let the gently warmed liquid pour inside. Before Koujaku could swallow it Aoba sealed their mouths together, his tongue hungrily lapping at the sake. The excess leaked between their lips, dripping down onto Koujaku's straining groin.

The droplets of sake were agony.

The soft plip, plip, plip teased his hardened flesh through the fabric, and the flicking of their tongues in an intimate kiss only drove him to further desperations. He was used to dominating in a kiss; to have them swoon in his arms and accept his powerful claiming of their mouth until their head swam dizzy with lust. But now... now he was being controlled, the pace set by Aoba's flickering lashes and deep, lingering pauses. He was the one who could not think, his knees quivering and palms laden with sweat.

'Nhn...!' Aoba whimpered, breaking apart with a bridge of mixed saliva lewdly connecting them for a second or two. 'You kiss well.'

'Aoba...'

'Oh? What is this?' With a giggle of lasciviousness masquerading as innocence, Aoba's playful finger extended to circle the bulge in Koujaku's lower half. 'Did you enjoy that?'

'H-Hey...!' Koujaku protested, but was helpless to stop it. He felt too heavy to move, as if a spell was laid upon his limbs.

'Don't be shy now. This is what you came here for, isn't it?' Aoba's finger was torture. It circled and circled and circled again, stirring the bubbling pot of Koujaku's passion. 'Feels good, doesn't it?'

'....Don't ask me that.'

'I bet you would like it even more if I...' With little effort the layer of fabric was gone and with it Koujaku's sense of dignity. His erect member was freed, standing proudly from his hips, swollen and dripping. 'Koujaku~... you're like this already?'

'Y-You don't have to say it...!'

'Oh, but I want to. It looks painful like this. Does it hurt? Should I kiss it better for you?'

'W-Wait! No! It's- Ah...!' Koujaku's body refused to move, not even a finger twitching as he watched in mixed horror and desire as Aoba's blue mane bobbed down, his sweet rosy lips pressing delicately to the crown of his cock. It was terribly tender.

'Mhm.... it twitched! Did it like that? Shall I give you some more?'

'Really... that's enough...'

'You shouldn't lie like that, Koujaku. I can see right through to the truth,' Another giggle, 'I know what you want....'

The very same tongue that had entwined with his own a moment ago was now snaking down his shaft, leaving in its wake a trail of glistening saliva. Diligently Aoba worked his way around, coating the underside and top, delicately cradling Koujaku's cock in his featherlight touch, ensuring every last inch was his. 'It tastes so good.' He murmured, drawing back to flick his tip against the slit.

'Ah...' Koujaku sighed, rooted in place despite himself. He wanted to pull away, to cover himself, to not have such an innocent face spoiled by his lusts. But no matter what his body would not move. The signal pathways were broken, the only part still functioning now at his waist.

He was truly under some kind of spell.

Aoba slurped noisily as he suckled Koujaku's cock, drawing the length into the heat of his small, wet mouth as far as he could take It, each downward stroke taking another inch inside. It was mesmerising to watch from above, seeing those soft lips curl about his flesh, knowing and feeling it inside. It was tantalising to think he was inside Aoba's mouth; it was both lewd and intimate, and it drove him crazy as the pace quickened.

'Ah... s-slow down...'

'You like it though, you're reacting so much. Your taste is dripping onto my tongue...'

'Don't talk like that...!'

'You're very modest.' Aoba laughed, a pure and melodic sound, before filling his mouth once more. 'Mrf...!'

Koujaku could hardly breathe as he sat entranced, gasping in unyielding pleasure, as Aoba sucked and stroked his member with well trained tongue that sought out the sensitive place beneath his tip and caressing it lightly.

'Ah....t-there...' Koujaku sighed, giving in to it, the sake heating his belly and ebbing away his reserve, 'Feels.. good...'

'Koujaku...' Aoba whispered breathily. He couldn't help himself either, his hand delving back to lift his own robes, revealing the creamy flesh of his upturned ass. The view was delectable, more so when his long fingers began to play and probe at his own hole.

'A-Aoba....!'

'I... I need it too....' Aoba whimpered, his own lust overtaking him. He pushed a finger keenly into him and groaned low, easing it in and out in time with his suckling. When one finger was no longer enough to satisfy he pushed a second one in, fucking himself harder in a perfect rhythm.

'Aoba... I...-' Koujaku began, frantically urging his limbs to move. Yet still they would not, the sleeping spell put upon them holding fast, it seemed. 'Aoba....! Wait...!'  
  
'...Hmf!' Aoba gurgled, his head buried deep, the sound of his gulps heavy and revealing.  
  
Koujaku lost himself, swept away as his climax overcame him seconds after his plea. He didn't mean to spill his load into Aoba's mouth, to have those precious lips swallow it down, but he was truly helpless to stop it.

Koujaku shuddered hard, more so when Aoba's hand coiled about him and milked the final drops out before pulling back with a flourish.

'Thank you for the meal.' he said deviously, licking at his lips. He withdrew his fingers from himself, setting back on his heels with a satisfied smirk. He then reclined onto his back, flipping his vermillion robe open to display his own unquenched thirst. 'Come, it's time for yours.'


End file.
